


Jesse and Jake Baron

by ilovemusic78



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemusic78/pseuds/ilovemusic78
Summary: Jesse and Jake Baron are youtubers. Closest brothers that i ever saw. They helped, saved each other.Until one day. Something or someone came out to get them.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write these stories on my Wattpad account. I have written 3 stories. I have been watching there videos trying to get ideas for the chapters. Sometimes i will write them down as i go along with the video. I take notes then one of my notebooks i put them in a chapter and if it sounds good, i post it on my book. If the chapter makes no since, i change it up and i make sure it sounds write. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

Jesse's POV

I was at my desk, just ending my video. Jake was editing his videos. "J, how do you do this every night?" "it's easy" "how in the world is it easy" "it just is" I don't know if he's under stress or something. "Jesse" "huh" "why do you do these challenges" "what do you mean by that" "i mean, why do you like to do this" "i do them because my subscribers love these challenges and they love us Jake" He nodded, I went into the kitchen to go get him something to drink and hopefully clam him down. I go upstairs, he's not there. I go to my mom's room and she was asleep, i woke her up anyway. "Jesse, whats wrong" "Jake's gone" "what now" "he's gone mom, i told you that already" "Jesse, calm down, we're going to find him no matter what happens" Then we called the police and things did not turn out good. I can tell you that right now. "Jesse, ignore them, their wrong" "how can you be so sure about that" "their the police, J" "what if he ran out the house because he was under pressure" "then why are you making him do a YouTube channel" "i didn't, he wanted to" "are you sure" "positive" Then we got a phone call form an unknown number. 

 

///// //start///////

J- Hello  
UK- Hello Jesse.  
J- How do you know my name  
UK- its easy, i remember from the face-time  
J- who is this  
UK- Non of your business.  
J- where's Jake  
UK- he's with me  
J- what do you want from him?  
UK- you don't need to know.  
J- give him back idiot  
UK- why should i  
J- just let him go he didn't do nothing to you  
UK- he face-timed me at 3am  
J- Just let him go  
UK- why  
J- I promise that we wont do it again  
UK- if i give him back,will you promise me that you wont call me again  
J- i promise  
UK- okay.  
*end*

Then I went to sleep, hoping that he is going to be okay.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a day since Jesse's older brother was held hostage. Jesse got a phone call yesterday. He is getting worried now. Will everything be okay. Lets find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this computer is starting to get on my nerves. It want's to delete everything. I'm so annoyed.

Jake's POV

It has been a day since i have been held hostage by Jigsaw and Jeff the killer. I was tied up, hands behind my back, a sock in my mouth and i'm fed up with it. I just wanted to be at home with my brother. Jigsaw came and splashed 5 buckets of water on my head. He grabbed my hair, yanking my head back. "you never know when i'll pop up" He let go of my hair and then i got a phone call from my brother. He had to do a face time, He pointed the phone toward me and then he got the sock out of my mouth. 

START

Jesse- Leave my brother alone  
Jake- Jesse, i'm okay. You don't need to worry.  
Jesse- with him, yeah, yeah you do.  
Jig- how about we make a deal? (he said while grabbing my hair once again)  
Jesse- fine  
Jig- you have to take your brothers spot and be here for 5 days, starting next week on this exact day, Saturday,  
Jesse- for my brothers freedom  
Jig- yep  
Jesse- i'm outside  
Jig- we'll be there  
END

Then he stood me up. My ankle hurt. It's possible that it's broke because he stepped on my foot and stood on it for at least 5 minutes. He put the gag back in and then took me to the front. Then Jesse came closer and grabbed my arms and Jigsaw left. "why are you wet?" I looked at him. He then realized that i still had a sock in my mouth. He got it out and untied me. I dropped down. It was freezing in Ottawa, Canada. It also snowed and that made me colder. "why are you wet" "I had 5 buckets of water dumped on me, and before you ask it was cold" "let's get you to the car and go to the hospital" "o- okay" then he helped me up, my ankle hurt. "what happened to your ankle" "that guy stood on it for 5 minutes or longer" "he's insane" "I know that now" We got to the car and then we left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse found his brother and is now taking him to the hospital. He's having second thoughts about going back. Will he go, or will he not. Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. It's Dominique. I finally got this computer fixed. I can start updating this book more often.

Jesse's POV

We got to the hospital, he's passed out and there's blood everywhere. I run inside of the hospital to get someone to get him in. A young looking Dr came toward me and i sighed in relief. "sir, is everything alright" "my brother is in the car and he's passed out, huge cuts on his arm, we need to get him inside for i know that he's going to be safe" "are you the younger or older" "younger" "alright, nurse can you get him something to drink" "i'm good" "just let me know if you need anything" "whats your name" "Dr. Ross" "thank you" "your welcome. Nurse get a stretcher and fallow me" "yes Dr. Ross" Then she got what he said for her to grab. We got outside, he's still passed out, I feel stupid for letting him out of my sight "alright, on the count of three, i want you to help me lift your brother up and onto the stretcher, got it" "yes sir" "alright, 1-2-3, lift" then we got him on the stretcher and i sat there and i cried. they bought him in and the nurse came and sat next to me. "Jesse, your brother is going to be okay, trust me" "what's going to happen" "we're going to see if we can wake him up, get some answers and then admit him to the hospital for 4 weeks to make sure that he's going to be okay" "thank you" then she got up and helped me up. We go inside and then fans surrounded me. "guys, please back away from me, my brother isn't doing that great and i need some space, so can you back away from me". They backed up and i saw Michel. "Michel" "Jesse, you okay?" "not really" "what's wrong" "Jake is really bad injured and then he's not responding to anyone" "breath, Jesse. You're talking really fast and i don't know what your saying, can you repeat what you said" "my brother is seriously injured. Cuts on his arm, he's out cold, i'm worried" "i know J, i know" Then another doctor came. "Jesse Baron" "yes sir" "come, we need to talk" I looked at Michel. He nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Michel are staying in the waiting room while they wait for news about his brother.

Jesse's POV

I sat in the waiting room, Michel right beside me. "Michel" "huh" "why did this have to happen, why couldn't it be me" "you seriously wanted to play Jigsaw's game again" "why not, I didn't want him to go through this like i did" "calm down" "how can i clam down, he's in the hospital thanks to Jigsaw, Jeff the killer, and me" "it's not your falt, you didn't do anything" "i knew he was under pressure, i went to go get him something to drink and then when i came back, he was gone" "stop saying that this is your falt" "it is my falt" "no it's not" "it is Michel. He would't be here if it wasn't for me. i didn't want him to go mess around with Jigsaw. It's bad enough that i had to go through that" "well things happen" "this wasn't suppose to happen. Michel, if you were in my shoes, how would you feel" "i'm going to tell you what i would've done" "what" "stay calm and wait for further instructions" "of course you'll be calm. Michel this is my brother, my older brother, the brother that i love" "I understand that" "no, no you don't" "Jesse, i understand what your going through" "no you don't Michel, you don't. We never left each other since birth. We actually care about each others feelings. When one of us is going bullied at school the other one will go and help out!" "Jesse, breath" "how can i breath when my brother is in the hospital. Lying there unconscious in a bed" I said yelling while standing up. I was so mad. Everybody looked at us and then security came and sat me down. "sir, you need to calm down. Tell me what's going on and i'll be able to help" "at this point, it's nobody that can help" "he needs sometime to get over what's happening" "that's understandable, but for just in case i do want to put restraints on his arms for he doesn't hurt others or himself" "that's fine" "alright, sir. I don't want to hurt you but don't try to get out of those because they will just get tighter. Do you understand me" "yes" "good" Then he put them on and then left. I listened to him about trying to get out, i didn't. I then saw my brother get rolled out and they stopped close enough for i can still hold his hand. "hey. finally i get to see you awake" "Jesse something happened to Nick" "what" "he got shot" "how, where" "he was shot in the temple. He's gone J" "i fell like i'm losing everybody. I'm loosing you" "your not. I'm still here with you" "Mr. Baron has really bad injury on his arm and ankle. He has to get surgery on his ankle and if we cant, he will have to lose that ankle" "why, i mean what's wrong with his ankle that he has to get in amputated" "he's loosing oxygen to that ankle and it's really bad" "why are you in restraints" "it's nothing, okay" "i'll see you later" "okay" Then they got him into the OR and then i calmed down enough since i saw my brother. The same officer came and then took them off. "your lucky that i could take them off since you calmed down" "i'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I wasn't in a good mood and i had so much things running through my head" "it's okay" "what's your name" "officer Josh" "Jesse" "nice to meet you. I have something to tel you, can you do it" "yeah" "i want you, if your in need of someone to talk to you, go to the front desk and ask for officer Josh. Now they might need something for they know that i sent you and they will let call me down" "i will, thank you" "no problem" Then he left. I went to sleep hoping that he will make it trough the surgery

 

AN  
Hey guys, i'm so sorry that it took so long. I had a lot of things to do and the next chapter is for you guys to know me.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Michel waits for sometime to get news on Jesse's brother. Jesse goes and talks to the officer about the deal that he made with Jigsaw and Jeff the killer. The officer thinks that he's playing around but when Jesse goes to the gym to get the footage from where his brother was held hostage at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I wont be updating for a while. I had some family members that passed away on Sunday 22, 2018. I'm not in the greatest mood, but i will smile through the pain and try to update.

Jesse's POV

I got to the front desk and ask for Officer Josh. "do you have anything for i can ring him up" "i have my ID with me" "can i see it" I got out my wallet and i showed her it. "the youtuber, Jesse Baron" "yes, that's me" "i'll call him down" "thank you" Then i sat down and i waited. A few minuted passed and Josh came. "hey Officer" "call me Josh, i wont mind, so what do you need to talk to me about" "can we got to your office, i don't want anyone to know" "that's understandable" Then we walk to his office and i sat down on the sofa and i waited for him to start asking me questions. "alright, can you tell me what's wrong" "everything is" "what's bothering you" "have you seen creepy pasta and Jigsaw the movie" "yeah" "Jeff the Killer and Jigsaw kidnapped him" "who" "my brother" "i don't believe that" "i can go to the gym and get the footage" "go, you have an hour to go and get it" Then i left and i got to my car and then i left. 

*30 minutes later* 

I got to the gym, people were training and i decided to do some. I trained for 10 minutes. "enough of that, i have 20 minutes to get the footage and go to show the officer" i said to myself. I go to the manager Nick and i'm lucky that i found him. "Nick" "hey, what do you need" "i need you to pull up the cameras to 3 to 4 am" "why" "i need to get the footage to show an officer at the hospital and i need you to see if you can get the footage downloaded onto my phone" "i can try" Then i got my phone out and then he got the footage and i looked where my brother could have been held hostage at, and we found it. "is that your brother" "yeah, yeah it is" "and who are they" "that is Jigsaw and Jeff the Killer" "are you sure" "would i be getting footage to show an officer to get them in jail if this was fake" "no" "exactly" Then i got the footage, rushed out and then i made sure i was on time, which i was then i got back to the hospital and quickly went back to the office. "do you have the footage" "yeah" "can i see it" "here you go" then i gave him my phone and he looked at it and i went to turn it around when the officer pulled a gun out and held it to the back of my head. "against the wall" I moved and he pushed me to the wall and i blacked out. 

*Jake's POV*

I woke up in a lot of pain and i wanted to throw up. I felt sick to my stomach and I look to my left and i saw my brother and he was knocked out and tied to a chair. I look to my wrists and they are handcuffed to the handles on the bed. "what the. Somebody, help" Nobody came. I threw my head back onto the pillows I was scared, sore and not feeling all that great. Jesse woke up and i made sure that he was okay and well. "Jesse, are you okay" "i'm fine, my head hurts though, but i don't know what happened" "i woke up handcuffed, at least you didn't just wake up due to surgery" "i know" "what what were you doing when you got here" "getting the footage from where you were captured at in the gym and the officer i was talking to knocked me out and i don't know who to trust anymore" "just know that you can always trust me, nothing will get in out way. Okay?" "okay" Then i tried to get them off, nothing. I was frustrated. Jesse was breathing a little heavy. Not a good sign. "Jesse, i need you to breath for me, you need to breath and to make sure that your okay" "how can i, i'm scared out of my mind right now" "i know you are, but can you breath for me" He started the breathing technique. It seemed to work fast. "there we go, how you felling now" "better, much better" "that's good" Then a doctor came and then he left. He didn't even bother coming toward us to either get us untied. He then came back and got the handcuffs off me, got the ducktape and rope off my brother. He came and hugged me. I returned the hug and he stayed in that position for a while. "i'm so glad that your okay" He cried into my shoulder. "J, look at me" he didn't. I broke the hug and i lifted his chin up. "i'm okay. I have a broken ankle though, but i'm still alive. aren't i?" "yeah" He pulled me into a hug and i returned it again. He was shaking i felt it. "J, your okay, i promise you" "i don't fell good" "Dr. Ross" "yes" "can you get him some water" "whats wrong with him" "he's shaking when he is burning up and i have no idea whats going on with him" "okay, can he come up on the bed with you" "that's fine with me" "jesse can you get up on the bed for i can check you out" "yes" Then he got up and then i put an arm around his shoulders. "breath...again...remember in through your mouth out through your nose... one mire time breath in for 5...let it out for 5" He fallowed the doctors orders. "your heart rate is normal your breathing is fine. Oh" "what?" "he's having a panic attack" "what is that" "it's very hard to understand. But i can tell you one thing" "please do" "their scary and your mind is telling you one thing and so is your heart" "how will he know if he's having one" "he will sometimes not fell like himself, he might see things that isn't really there, he wont be able to concentrate, he wont remember somethings, his heart rate will increase and so will his breathing" "how long do they last" "jake, you don't have to ask all these questions" "actually i do think that he does because he needs to know somethings in case it happens again. And can you repeat the question" "how long do they last" "i had this one patient that had them everyday and it lasted for about an hour. Not saying that it will happened that long with you but for you it depends on how long this one lasts will determine how long the other attack will happen" "what will he have to do to calm himself down" "do you guys live together" "yes" "well if you notice him sweating, fiddling with his fingers then you should know right away. But calming down is hard for some people. Their mind again is repeating the same things in their head so no matter what happens i just want you to hold him close you know like a older brother would do, tell him to breath and that everything will be okay, if that doesn't work, see if he can sleep it off because i had a lot of them when i was little and i would always sleep them off and i'll wake up felling like my self" "that's good news, thank you" "no problem. You look fine and are you feeling lightheaded still" "no, and i feel fine" "good, that's great, i will see you later, i'm on break right now. I'll come back when i get off" "okay" Then he left and then he put his head on my chest and fell asleep. I do fell bad for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse's POV

I woke up, my head on his shoulder. I felt better then what i did before. I looked down at our hands, our fingers were intertwined. I pulled out my phone and i took a picture and then i posted it onto my Instagram and a bunch of comments blew up, so did the likes. One of the comments stuck out the most. 'come to laws of motion and bring your brother'. What!. I woke my brother up and he turned his head toward me. "what's up" "look at this message and see if this isn't messed up" He readied it and his face looked like he was in shock. "That's messed up. I can't even go anywhere" "all you have is a broken ankle, and cut arm. You're fine" "okay" Then the doctor came in. "nice to see you awake, How are you felling" "sore i'm okay though" "that's good news. So i heard about the text message, the police just informed me about it" "how, i didn't tell them anything" "your phone will send things to the police like text, messages, phone calls and other things that is a threat to you or your family. They told me that the message said was that you have to go to Laws of Motion and that you have to bring your brother" "yeah" Then we got talking further about the situation and then he told him that he could come with me. I then got a text from the same guy and it said, 'go there tonight at 10:00 pm' I have 30 minutes left. "we have to go, i have 30 minutes to get there" "let me get him unhooked and then you guys can go" "okay" Then Dr. Ross got my brother unhooked and then i helped him up and the doctor gave us crutches to use and then we left. 

30 minutes later

We got to the place and i held on to my brothers waist, hoping to balance him. I opened the door and then i got grabbed from behind with a hand over my mouth. I look toward my brother, he's already on the ground. I tried moving, but what ever it is, it's strong "stop trying, you wont be able to get out of my grip" "just let me go" It was all muffled by his hand. "don't bother trying to talk, you know that your going to sound stupid" The one holding onto my brother was stepping on his ankle that he had surgery on. He didn't do anything. He looked at me like he was in pain, but he didn't show it. I was thrown to the other side of the gym. I landed hard on my shoulder, shortly after my brother was. He was already tied up and so i held onto him. I looked at his ankle, the cast was ripped off, his arm was fine, they didn't do anything to it. Thank the lord. He buried his head into my shoulder and i gave him a hug. Hopping it will do something. "we're going to go through this. I promise" i whispered into his ear. He nodded. His breath shaking. "it's going to be alright. I promise, i'll find out what they want and if i do what they need i'm sure that we will be able to go. okay" Then the same people came and grabbed my brother and threw him. I heard a loud thump. "now when you go back, nobody will know. Understand me" "yes" the person came laid me down on my stomach and tied my hands. I was then yanked up and then i walked over to my brother, who is laying there, his ankle twisted and he looked like he was in a lot of pain. I went down and i got my hands untied, they didn't tie it very well. I pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into my chest this time. He was pale and i felt his head, he's burning but he was shivering. I held one of his hands, the other was rubbing his back. I don't like being here. I lifted his head up for his watery eye can meet mine. "it's going to be okay. I went through so much here. Trust me, i have been attacked so many times here. You were attacked twice. I was attacked like 100 times, something like that. But I've gotten to use to this. You have to also for the time being" "what do you mean by that" "we're going to be here for a while" They came came back and told us to leave which we did and went back to the hospital


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update. I didn't do it over the summer because i had a lot of things to do. But school started but i'll try to update as soon as i can all the time.

Jesse's POV. 

We go back to the hospital with him limping. He was trying all of his might not to look stupid but so be it, he had to. It was like 5am and the doors were locked. I banged on the window to get a doctors attention. One of them was standing at the doorway so he opened the door. "whats going on" "we had to go somewhere and he damaged his ankle more then what was already done to it" "lets get him back into a room, make sure we get a OR ready and take him to surgery" "yes sir" "thank you" Then a nurse came with a stretcher to use. "sir, can you place your brother down. We need to get him into surgery as soon as we can" I placed him down, as he put a hand to my cheek. I put my hand up to his. "it's going to be alright, i'm going to get through this. If i can, you can as well. We're brothers, we both need to stay strong for each other. OK" I nodded. I bent down, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "sir, we gotta go" "i'll see you after i wake up" He turned his head and then they took him away. Michel came running up to me and hugged me. "is he okay" "i believe so. He's going to surgery right now" "how abut we go and get something to eat. They will call you and tell you when he's awake and conscious Ok" "Ok" Then he reached his hand out for me to grab. I grabbed it and we walked out. What i didn't tell you that we were together. Well surprise. We went out and went somewhere to eat. After a while we decided to go to the mall and i got a phone call from the hospital. 

*START*

j- hello  
h- hey, this is Dr. Ross. I just want to let you know is that your brother is waking up from surgery, i think you should come for he knows that your there  
J- i will be there in a few minutes  
H- thank you, bye  
J- bye  
*end* 

Then we headed out and went to the hospital


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got back to the hospital. Both Michel and Jesse was not expecting what they were about to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taking me so long to update. I'll try harder. (i hope) 
> 
> I hope you guys like this book. Love you all

Jesse's POV

We got to the hospital. Michel was right there beside, holding my hand. We went to the room and i went up to him, holding his hand as Michel let go of my hand. I stood there, waiting for what it feels like 3 hours but it took like 10 minutes when he woke up, which i was glad to see. When he looked at me, i saw fear in his eyes. I got worried. "who are you" "i'm your little brother. Are you okay" "i don't have a brother" I looked at Michel. "get a doctor" i told him. "sure thing" "make it fast" "i will, don't worry" I watched him leave, as he left, i looked at my brother, who still looked like he was in fear. "can you let go of my hand" "no. Listen to me. I'm your brother" "i don't have a brother. LET GO OF MY HAND" he yelled. He never yelled at me before. I looked at him in shock. I ran out of the room and headed outside, passing Michel. But i didn't care if he chased after me, i just needed to get out of there. "jesse" i heard Michel call. I didn't answer him back. I sat down against the wall trying to stay out of plain sight. After a while i heard footsteps and then i saw Michel. "whats wrong" "my brother doesn't remember me. He never yelled at me before, even when we were little" "he's probably scared" "all he had done was surgery on his leg, why wouldn't he remember me" "maybe there was more then a leg injury" "there couldn't have been. They told me that nothing else was wrong" "they were maybe wrong. I had this surgery done once and they found another thing wrong with me. I couldn't remember anything for 2 months at the most" "is that going to happen to my brother" "i don't know, there could be other things that caused it, but i'm not a doctor so i don't know. But go home. You need to rest" "fine" "thank you" Then i got my keys and left. I got home after a 20 minute drive. There was another car there. My mom passed away, my dad's at the military. I'm at total lost. I go inside and i see this man, i don't recognize him. "who are you, why are in my house" He turned around. "now do you know who i am" I looked at him. I then i realized that it was my dad. I haven't seen him since i was 2. "dad" "yeah, it's me. So i don't get any hugs" Then i walked over to him and i hugged him, crying. "don't cry" He said with a small chuckle. "i missed you so much" "i missed you to j. I never want to leave you again. Or your brother. Speaking of brothers, where is he" I broke the hug and he held both of my hands. "he's in the hospital. He was captured by someone i face-timed a year ago. He was attacked and i took him to the hospital, got a message by someone i don't know, went to the guy where i train at, got attacked there, went back to the same place, got surgery, woke up, he couldn't remember me" "does, he know any one else" "no, he only know's who he is. he told me that he doesn't have a brother" "it will get better, i promise" Then he let go of my hands and we decided to order pizza. It was going to take 20 minutes to get here. Then my dad sat on the couch and turned the TV on. He picked a movie to watch. It wasn't a ordinary movie, it was when he was in the military. "j, i made this for you and your brother. Sence he's in the hospital, you should be the one to see it first. There's one message in here specificity for you" I sat down next to him and he put an arm around my neck and held me close to him. I watched solder's pass, get wounded, my own father facing every gun shot and surviving, for us, for his country. "the part i want you to see is coming up soon" Then we watched. It was just in 1999 when he said this message. "hey jesse, i hope things are going well at home. I'm in my tent as you can see, pretty messy. I hope you like the gifts i send out, and the letters, there my favorite. I wish i was there with you and your brother. Tell him that i said hello and that i miss and love him. Now i miss and love you to. I gotta go. I'll send a letter again soon as i can. Bye" Then he we finished the movie and the last scene was of him leaving and coming back. Then at the end it said. "Family will never slip apart. Even if one member is miles away" Then it was about 5 pictures of all of us, including mom. Which we all miss her. "How was it" "that was so good" "you know i had a camera placed onto my pocket and that's how i got the war shots" "you went through all of that for us and your country" "yeah, i did" "thank you so much" "your welcome" Then i got a text from Michel. 'hey baby. Just wanted to let you know that your brother is being allowed to come home in a few days. The doctor said to not rush anything and that he will be on medicine to help get his memory back, and to make sure he's comfortable. If he asks for anything, please do me a favor, let me know for i can go to the store' 'ok, thanks. I'll let you know' 'love you' 'love you to' Then my dad looked at me and he looked happy. "you have a boyfriend" "yeah" "for how long" "3 years" "i'm proud of you. You found the one that you love and i come home and your dating someone. You know me, i always respect what you do" "i only known you since i was born. I don't really know you" "well, we have a long, long time to get caught up" "ok" Then he kissed the top of my head. The door bell rang and i got up and answered it. "are you jesse baron" "yes" "here you go. Total is $5.48" I payed and i got the food. I placed it on the table and i felt lightheaded, but i let it slid. It will go away. Then he came to the table and we sat down and ate. Nick came down and he stared at me. "why is there a stranger in our house" Both of us laughed at his worried voice. "Nick, come here" He came close very slowly. "Who is that" "Nick, this is my dad. He just came back from the military" "nice to meet you sir" "please, call me Zayn. So your one of his friends" "yeah, i'm both brothers friends. That didn't sound right" "it's ok. I knew what you meant. So hows things going" "good. I just filmed a video, you were suppose to help" "well i'm sorry, i wanted to spend time with him because i never got to see him expect for when i was a baby. So what was the video about" "just telling them about why i haven't be uploading for 2 weeks. I just need to edit" "well i'm sorry that i couldn't be there" "it's ok. Now that i know the reason, i forgive you" I got up, the lightheaded sensation has not yet gone away. I don't know why. Then i got a text from michel and it was from 10 minutes ago when the sensation started happening. 'hey, just wanted to give you a quick update even though it's only been 20 minutes. But he is starting to get a small fever and he said he felt lightheaded. I don't know if anything is happening to you. But he said it was normal to have these symptoms. But i'll update you in a few hours so you know if everything is going ok" Then i realized that this happened before when we were in middle school, he was in 8th i was in 7th grade. I started to have a headache and it was a really bad one. So i went to the nurse and he was there. The nurse told us that it's our bond. It gotten stronger and it's going to to stop and that we will feel the same pain every year, and it only lasts for a month. "are you ok" i looked at my dad. "yeah, i'm fine. I just don't feel well" "do you want to go lie down" "yeah, i'll be upstairs in my room" "i don't know where that is" "Nick will take you" Then the room started to spin. I ran in a hurry and i hit a wall and i blacked out. AN Sorry i haven't been updating. My computer keeps deleting my work.


End file.
